


First Time For Everything

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Series: Fake Fiances and True Love [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But not on purpose, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, I love these dorks, Shoplifting, because they needed it, but they don't bring it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: Chocolate chip waffles, being locked in a drugstore, accidental shoplifting...all leading to Belle French and Mr. Gold's first time, of course. In a manner of speaking.





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I should post this on the 12th, Rumbelle Day! *does not* I should post this on the 14th, Valentine's Day! *does not* I should post this at 4AM on a Friday because that's what I do now! *does* Yay!

Belle wasn't a third-date kind of girl. It was important to her that she trust and build a connection to her theoretical partner, something Gold was very, very relieved to hear. They'd made the slight error of going to Granny's Diner for the third date and Ruby had been her usual...helpfully unhelpful self. It was the snappy little comment along the lines of "Belle, I want details!" that put that terrified look on his face, poor thing.

A nice heavy snogging session was a treat on their fifth date, but somewhere between going out and coming home, Belle's period had started and she'd not felt very up to the task. Gold was the one who did the reassuring that time, saying he wasn't grossed out or mad and they'd stayed snuggled up on the sofa for an hour or two watching bad TV, occassionally returning to snogging, until he kissed her goodnight. That was when she knew he was a keeper, but was still mildly frustrated with her biological timing.

Date six was a lunch date on a busy Friday that was a welcome surprise, and number seven was technically a non-date because it had to be rescheduled, so the eighth-but-technically-seventh date was tonight, and this was going to be the one. So help her. This was it.

She'd worn the pretty blue dress she noticed Gold liked, and the red shoes that made her legs loook that much better with it. He in turn was wearing the dark blue shirt she personally thought would look amazing on the floor, and someone coincidentally matched her dress. That had to have been a good sign and she set out the door arm-in-arm with a spring in her step.

And fresh sheets on the bed, just in case.

* * *

Belle French always looked amazing, and maybe it was two months of pent-up sexual frustration, but she looked _exceptionally_ amazing tonight in that little blue dress and those red shoes at the ends of her magnificent legs. There was something extra-excited about her, too, and he hoped he hadn't been...forward, in changing the sheets on his bed.

Naturally that would have to be discussed, of course, but being prepared never hurt anybody.

They'd gone to dinner at that little Italian place, Tony's Bistro. Belle ordered something lighter than chicken parm, and leaned across the table with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Being full makes me sleepy, and I don't feel like going to bed early tonight. Don't you agree?"

His mouth went very dry, even after a long drink of wine. Oh. Well. Oh. "Would you be...going home, then? Or would you like to come back to mine?" His hands were fidgeting despite how level his voice was, the cloth napkin he'd put on his lap a wrinkly mess of linen. It would have been ripped to bits if it were paper.

"Well...um, I changed the sheets." She tore the end off a breadstick and popped it into her mouth. He couldn't tell if she was wearing lipstick or not. For one thing there was no mark on her glass, but at the same time, her lips were always that lucious pink color. Huh.

Oh right, conversation.

"I did as well, coincidentally," he smiled, watching her pick at the breadstick. It was comforting to think she was, slightly, nervous as well. They were in this together, then. "It's a full-sized bed, nothing particularly special."

"So much for my sumptuous fantasies in queen-sized silk," she sighed, and he quickly banished the thought. Too distracting. "Can I stay for breakfast?"

"That depends..." Gold considered the contents of his fridge...when did that milk carton expire again? He had plenty of flour, no butter, and two eggs total. Leftover pasta did not a proper breakfast make. He hadn't served breakfast to anyone since Neal moved out, but he remembered that. "How do you feel about a late-night shopping trip?"

* * *

They settled on waffles for the morning. Waffles and syrup, and scrambled eggs. All they needed was the eggs, some milk, and Gold didn't take his coffee with creamer while Belle did, so, she wanted to get a bottle of creamer too.

(She was going to have her own bottle of creamer at his house! This was happening!)

Most of this stuff could be picked up at the corner drugstore's tiny grocery section, fortunately. Belle carried the little plastic shopping basket and they put everything in it. They'd picked up chocolate chips somewhere along the way, Gold dropping it into the basket and Belle giving him a curious look.

"My son likes chocolate chip waffles. He got me addicted to them," he said by way of explanation. Ah. "I can't remember if I have any at home."

"Sounds delicious," Belle smiled. "And barring the allergic, chocolate chips never hurt anybody. Sure doesn't hurt to be prepared."

The smile on Gold's face wavered, and he looked around awkwardly. "I do wish I'd remembered to be _more_ prepared..." he looked up at the signs that stated what was on each aisle. He looked away quickly from one, but not before Belle followed his eyeline. Oh. "I forgot, uh, something. I'll be right back."

Belle nodded, not wanting to embarrass him anymore than he obviously was. But at least he'd remembered them. There was very little more annoying than men who wanted to have sex condom-free because of a litany of petty reasons: _It's not comfortable, I don't like it, I can't come with it on, aren't you on birth-control anyway?_

She stood there staring at the four different popular breakfast cereals for sale, thinking of stupid exes for a moment. And then the lights went out.

And _stayed_ out.

"Uh..." Belle stayed perfectly still. They were in the back of the store, where the light spilling from across the street was weakest. She couldn't see anything clearly, and silently prayed the lights would come on. Any minute now. Any minute.

"Belle?"

"I'm still here," she said, squinting. She could just make out a Gold-shaped figure moving onto the aisle, heard his cane tap on the tile. "Hold on, I'll come to you. What happened?"

"Other than the power going out? I don't know. Suppose I'm lucky to have been on the way back when I was."

From somewhere near the front of the store, a voice called out, "It's okay everyone! It looked like we tripped a breaker. The registers are down, but if you'll just come to the front of the store you can still...uh-oh."

Belle set the basket over one arm and linked the other with Gold. Further up, the streetlights and such gave them illumination to navigate by, and they got to the front of the store without incident. The cashier was pulling on the shut doors with an air of desperation. The handful of other customers in the store, three or four total, were all clustered around with growing dread.

"Uh..."

"Is something the matter?" A petite woman with a short, black pixie-cut asked, clutching her loaf of bread.

"Well...um, see," the cashier laughed nervously. "We just got a new security system, an electronic one for the doors, and uh, I guess-"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Gold muttered under his breath, where no one but Belle could hear him. She agreed, without saying anything, as the manager rambled on about his theory how the system was seized up and if they would all wait here while he took a look at the breaker, that would surely fix the issue.

 _Eventually_...

* * *

It took forty-six minutes for the power to get back on, and the manager to return to the store from their lunch break, call the company that installed the security system, get the password reset, find the keys misplaced in the manager's car, and finally unlock the doors. They'd abandoned their shopping trip and decided to just go home, because in Belle's own words:

"God doesn't want us to have sex tonight."

Gold walked Belle to her apartment door and was invited in for a cup of coffee. Not sexy coffee either, just a cup of something hot to keep him awake on the ride home at the end of this surprisingly tiring evening. More like trying, really.

"I feel like I should apologize," he groaned, leaning back on the sofa. "We should have just gone out for breakfast in the morning. Chocolate chip waffles aren't all that."

"It's not like you caused a blackout that triggered a faulty alarm system," Belle sighed, mindlessly stirring her cup. "Maybe we should just make a carefully scheduled appointment to have sex for the first time to avoid future mishaps. I nominate tomorrow at seven, I'll bring my own creamer and some takeout."

Gold chuckled. "I'll go shopping in the morning, and change the sheets again. Do you like sausage or bacon with your breakfast?"

"Mmm...bacon. And orange juice?"

"As you like. This is one of the most enjoyable appointments I've ever made, I'll have you know."

"Yay," Belle had to stifle a yawn that caught her by surprise. "Oh god, sorry."

"It's been...eventful," he smiled, swallowing down the last of his coffee. "I suppose I should head home. Get an early start on tomorrow in case I'm locked in the grocery store for an hour."

Belle set her mug aside, taking his face in her hands and looking him dead-serious in the eye. "Don't even joke, I'm begging you," she pressed a stern kiss to his mouth. "It can't possibly go anymore awry than tonight, and I won't allow you to consider it."

"Yes darling," he grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. "Good night, Belle."

He got up and put on his coat. Something unusual caught his attention, an object in his pocket that wasn't his keys. He was halfway to the door when he pulled it out and his mouth fell open.

"Ah...maybe divine powers aren't out to get us after all," he said half-jokingly. "Look."

Belle's mouth fell open. She sat up straighter on the sofa. "Are you serious? You stole condoms?"

"No! Well, yes, but I didn't mean to! They're just...there!" He didn't remember putting the box in his pocket, but that's what must have happened. There was no other explanation. And he certainly wasn't going to return a box of condoms without explanation, how was he even supposed to do that?

Standing up, slowly, Belle crossed the apartment. She seemed to consider something very heavily in the span of ten seconds.

"What is it?" he asked.

She bit her lip and then gave a decisive nod. She'd kicked off her heels as soon as they got inside, so she barely came up to his chin as she stood in front of him, stubbornly pushing his coat off. She'd taken the box of condoms from him with one hand and grabbed his tie with the other, pulling him down.

"Belle?" he blinked stupidly, staring at her face.

Her eyes were dark, and she lunged at him, soft lips crushing to his in a bruising kiss. He was pliant under her assault, all hot little tongue and nipping teeth, shivering from head to toe and the desperate little moan. He couldn't tell which one made that sound. Him? Her? Both?

"I might have everything for pancakes?" she said by way of explanation, pulling back just enough to gasp for air. That was enough.

He dropped his cane and yanked her into his arms.

* * *

Belle didn't quite remember how they got from the door to bouncing onto her mattress. Gold had lost his vest somewhere along the way, and his suit jacket. She'd been using his tie as a leash but it was time for that to go before she strangled the poor darling, and he was making it hard kissing her neck like that. She almost giggled at the thought of that, _hard_ , because she could feel him against her thigh and oh _god_.

"Belt," she mumbled, nuzzling his hair. "Take it off."

"Uh-huh," he nodded, reluctantly leaving her throat because he couldn't multitask. She fiddled with the condom box, pulling out a foil wrapper and wriggling out of her dress since he'd taken the pause to remove his shoes and pants entirely. Efficient.

She had won her best underwear for the occasion, blue and trimmed with white lace. It wasn't see-through or skimpy or extremely sexy, conventionally speaking, but it was pretty and she liked the way it looked. The way Gold paused to stare, she supposed he would agree.

He kicked his pants off and lunged at her, kissing back down her throat across her chest while she giggled. Her hands threaded through his thick, soft hair, scratching down from his nape, down past the collar of his shirt. Oh. That had to go. Right now.

Gold hesitated when she rolled him over and started plucking at the buttons. Maybe the fact that she was straddling his hips, wiggling on top of a substantial hard-on, impatient to get him naked that banished that moment of hesitation, but he complied in getting the shirt off after a moment. He had smooth, warm skin, flat dark nipples she wanted to run her tongue over, a soft tummy, and lovely shoulders.

"Beautiful," she murmured, bending down to kiss him.

"That's my line," he hummed, rolling her over onto her back, brushing his fingers hover the waistband of her panties. "These are nice, too."

"Do you think they'd look better on the floor?" she grinned. She couldn't see it from here, but, yes, she thought his dark blue shirt did suit the bedroom carpet quite nicely.

Gold groaned, closing his eyes. His wandering hand slid up her side, wedging under her back to tug on the clasp of her bra. "You're going to be the death of me," he muttered, freeing the catch and tugging the garment free. "The absolute death of me, you mad creature..."

Belle threaded her fingers into his nape and tugged him down, to kiss him, to wrap herself around him. _Finally_.

* * *

Laughter, unexpected and delighted, was not something Gold was used to hearing after making love. Milah had been one for complaints and sneers, of course, but not laughter like Belle was. Apparently.

"What's..."

Wriggling up on his chest, Belle grinned down at him. Her hair was a mess and her lips were red and full, eyes sparkling. A woman well-loved, and his chest filled with pride and something it was just a little too soon to name. (It was love, who was he kidding?) "Do you realize, that we made an honest to god appointment to have sex tomorrow night? And that accidental shoplifting was the only reason we're here in my bed right now?"

That...

Yes, that was cause for laughter. Lots of it. And a kiss. And cause to pull her back down. It was cause for lots of good things.

**Author's Note:**

> I half-apologize for the fade to black: My smut-writing skills are either "all of the sex" or "allusions to all of the sex" and these poor goofs couldn't get around to the all-of-the kind. 'X)


End file.
